galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Beacon
Beacon appeared in the 1971 TV series called The Return of Ultraman. Beacon was a UFO-like space monster with powers as bizarre as his appearance who first made himself known stalking a plane from within the cover of clouds. Strangely, the plane was seen by many on television at the same time, despite no cameras being present. Those watching soon saw the plane explode. MAT soon went to investigate the mysterious destruction of the plane, picking up something on their sensors, soon discovering Beacon. The strange creature stayed mostly hidden in the clouds but soon approached his prey, his presences disrupting their sensors and radios. They fought back, firing on the monster, but only to be attacked back by its eye beams. Finding this prey not worth the hassle, Beacon retreated back into the clouds. Later that night, another TV signal occurred, this time two planes were distracted by an aurora, causing them to crash into one another. MAT once again arrived, attacking Beacon, this time the fight being broadcasted as well. Beacon was unhurt and returned fire with his eye beams, the agile fighter dodging his attacks. Beacon finally struck them with his energy beams, forcing them down, the transmission ending. MAT launched once again in an attempt to end the flying beast’s threat to air traffic. However, the kaiju finally decided to descend from the skies, hovering over the city, finally ramming through several buildings as he landed. Beacon began crawling through the city, destroying everything in his path. MAT soon arrived, attempting to put the creature down once and for all but as in the air, their weapons were powerless as it rampaged towards a house containing one of Goh’s friends. Goh was buried in rubble, once more forcing Ultraman Jack to come forth. Jack threw Beacon, only for the monster to fly back around and ram him. The monster dodged and countered with his energy beams. Jack tried a flying kick but was knocked backwards. The alien kaiju tried to charge him but was kicked back landing on his feet. Jack tried the Specium Beam but the monster’s eye beams countered it. Beacon’s speed overwhelmed the Ultra and let Beacon pin Jack down. Beacon bit down on his chest, seemingly defeating him. But Jack suddenly sprung to his feet after playing dead for several moments to take Beacon off guard, throwing the Ultra Spark. Beacon was struck through the head, the Ultra Bracelet coming out his back. Beacon soon collapsed to the ground dead, his reign of terror over at last. Powers and Abilities * Flight: Beacon can fly through the air at high speeds * Wave Manipulation: Beacon can manipulate telecommunication waves freely. His powers is always active on low levels, so much that his appearances interferes with sensors and radios. ** TV Control: Beacon can somehow control televisions to show certain things he’s seeing. * Eye Beams: Beacon can fire two, red energy beams from his eyes, these vary in strength from strong enough to down a plane to being able to rival the power of Ultraman Jack’s Specium Ray. * Aurora: Beacon can generate an Aurora to blind and distract targets. * Sharp Teeth: Beacon has razor sharp teeth that can pierce the hides of Ultras * Agility: Beacon is extremely fast and agile, both in the air and while in quadruple position. Category:Creatures Category:Aliens Category:Flying Creatures Category:Kaiju Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1971 Category:Ultraman Universe